chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Language: Slovak 2
číta to // CHDK language file / Slovak (codepage Win1250) // Ver. 2.41 Based on Build #50 Allbest of English.lng // Slovak translation by Jan Tuska 11.4.2008 // you can modify the content of this file copy as you need // obsah kópie tohto súboru si pred použitím môžete upraviť podľa svojich potrieb a jazykového cítenia 1 "Hlavné menu" 2 "RAW ->" 3 "OSD ->" 4 "Histogram ->" 5 "Zebra ->" 6 "Skript ->" 7 "Zobrazenie ->" 8 "Rôzne ->" 9 "Ladenie ->" 10 "Obnov prvotné nastavenie" 11 "Ulož nastavenie" 12 "<- Späť" 13 "RAW" 14 "Ulož snímku aj do RAW" 15 "Spoj dlhodobú expozíciu" 16 "Iba prvá snímka zo série do RAW" 17 "RAW v adresári s JPG" 18 "Predpona RAW súboru" 19 "Prípona RAW súboru" 20 "OSD" 21 "Zobraz OSD" 22 "Stavy" 23 "Pridané hodnoty" 24 "Zobrazenie zoomu" 25 "Hĺbka ostrosti" 26 "Hodiny" 27 "Rozmiestni OSD" 28 "Batéria ->" 29 "Histogram" 30 "Živý histogram" 31 "Zložky histogramu" 32 "Režim histogramu" 33 "Ukáž v histograme pre/pod EXP" 34 "Ignoruj hraničné špičky" 35 "Automatická mierka" 36 "Zebra" 37 "Aktivuj zebru" 38 "Režim zebry" 39 "Prah podexpozície" 40 "Prah preexpozície" 41 "Obnov CANON displej" 42 "Obnov OSD" 43 "Prekresli zebru" 44 "Skript" 45 "Vlož skript zo súboru" 46 "Oneskor spustenie skriptu (.1s)" 47 "Aktuálny skript" 48 "Parametre skriptu" 49 "Zobrazenie" 50 "Jazyk" 51 "Kódová stránka OSD" 52 "RBF font menu" 53 "Farby" 54 "OSD - text" 55 "OSD - pozadie" 56 "Histogram" 57 "Histogram - pozadie" 58 "Histogram - okraj" 59 "Histogram - značky EXP" 60 "Zebra - podexpozícia" 61 "Zebra - preexpozícia" 62 "Ikona batérie" 63 "Menu - text" 64 "Menu - pozadie" 65 "Čítačka textu - text" 66 "Čítačka textu - pozadie" 67 "Rôzne" 68 "Prehliadač súborov" 69 "Kalendár" 70 "Čítačka textov ->" 71 "Hry ->" 72 "Lampa" 73 "Úvodná obrazovka" 74 "Pre MF použi ovládanie zoomu" 75 "Tlačítko režimu" 76 "Vykresli paletu" 77 "Verzia programu" 78 "Voľná pamäť" 79 "Ladenie" 80 "Vlastnosti - PropCases" 81 "Stránka PropCase" 82 "Ladiace hodnoty" 83 "Prehliadač pamäte" 84 "Vypíš RAM pri stlačení ALT +/-" 85 "Vytvor bootovaciu kartu" 86 "Batéria" 87 "Batéria MAX (mV)" 88 "Batéria MIN (mV)" 89 "Krok (ON=25, OFF=1 mV)" 90 "Batéria - %" 91 "Batéria - mV" 92 "Batéria - ikona" 93 "Čítačka textov" 94 "Otvor nový súbor" 95 "Otvor predošlý súbor" 96 "Vyber RBF font" 97 "Kódová stránka" 98 "Zalamuj slová" 99 "Autoposun" 100 "Oneskor autoposun o (s)" 101 "Hry" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Prvotné nastavenie ***" 105 "Naozaj vrátiť nastavenie\nna prvotné hodnoty?" 106 "*** Informácie o programe ***" 107 "CHDK Ver: %s, #%s\nDátum: %s\nČas: %s\nPrístr: %s\nFW Ver: %s" 108 "*** Informácie o pamäti ***" 109 "Voľná pamäť: %d bytov" 110 "*** Informácie ***" 111 "Prepni prístroj\ndo PLAY módu\na skús to znovu. :)" // nadpisy prehliadača súborov 112 "Prehliadač súborov" 113 "Vyber súbor skriptu" 114 "Vyber textový súbor" 115 "Vyber súbor RBF fontu" 116 "Vyber súbor jazyka" // kalendár 117 "Január" 118 "Február" 119 "Marec" 120 "Apríl" 121 "Máj" 122 "Jún" 123 "Júl" 124 "August" 125 "September" 126 "Október" 127 "November" 128 "December" 129 " Po" 130 " Ut" 131 " St" 132 " Št" 133 " Pi" 134 " So" 135 " Ne" 136 "Dnes:" // tlačítka správ 137 "OK" 138 "Áno" 139 "Nie" 140 "Zrušiť" // rozmiestnenie OSD 141 "Histogram" 142 "Výpočet hĺbky ostrosti" 143 "Stav" 144 "Pridané hodnoty" 145 "Ikona batérie" 146 "Stav batérie" 147 "Hodiny" // paleta 148 "Pre vykreslenie farby stlač SET" 149 " Pre ukončenie stlač MENU " 150 "Farba" 151 "%s pre výber farby" // reversi 152 "*** Výsledky hry ***" 153 "Vyhrávaš :))" 154 "Sorry, možno nabudúce :(" 155 "Remíza! :/" 156 "*** Chybný ťah ***" 157 "Sem nemôžeš ťahať!" 158 "Táto bunka nie je prázdna!" 159 "Na ťahu: Ty " 160 "Na ťahu: Canon" 161 " KONIEC HRY " 162 " Biela Čierna " 163 "*** O hre ***" // sokoban 164 "Obtiažnosť" 165 " Ťahy" 166 "*** K O N I E C ***" 167 "Áno!\n Si super! " // konzola 168 "*** SPUSTENÉ ***" 169 "*** PRERUŠENÉ ***" 170 "*** UKONČENÉ ***" // prehliadač súborov 171 "*** Odstrániť adresár ***" 172 "Odstrániť\nVŠETKY súbory \nz vybraného adresára?" 173 "*** Odstrániť súbor ***" 174 "Odstrániť\nvybraný súbor?" // test výkonu 175 "Test výkonu" 176 "Výpočet..." 177 "Štart - stlač set" 178 "Obrazovka" 179 "Zápis :" 180 "Čítanie :" 181 "Pamäť" 182 "Flash-karta" 183 "Zápis (RAW) :" 184 "Zápis (Mem) :" 185 "Zápis (64k) :" 186 "Čítanie (64k) :" 187 "Zakáž vypnutie LCD" 188 "Vystrihni" 189 "Kopíruj" 190 "Prilep" 191 "Odstráň" 192 "Inverzia výberu" 193 "*** Vystrihnutie súborov ***" 194 "Vystrihnúť\n%d súborov\nz %s/?" 195 "*** Kopírovanie súborov ***" 196 "Kopírovať\n%d vybraných súborov\nz %s/?" 197 "*** Odstránenie súborov ***" 198 "Odstrániť\n%d vybraných súborov?" 199 "Čakaj..." 200 "Mriežka" 201 "Vlož mriežku zo súboru..." 202 "Mriežka" 203 "Nastav mriežku ->" 204 "Vyber súbor mriežky" 205 "Aktuálna mriežka" 206 "Redukuj šum" 207 "Zmeň farby mriežky" 208 " Čiary" 209 " Výplň" 210 "Výpočet hĺbky ostrosti" 211 "Výpočet hĺbky ostrosti->" 212 "Canon vzdialenosť-blízky okraj" 213 "Použi EXIF vzdialenosť" 214 "Vzdialenosť v pridaných hodn." 215 "Blízky okraj hĺbky ostrosti v ..." 216 "Vzdialený okraj hĺbky ostrosti..." 217 "Hyperfokálna vzdialenosť..." 218 "Hĺbka ostrosti..." 219 "Pridané hodnoty" 220 "Pridané hodnoty->" 221 "Zobraz pri náhľade" 222 "Zoom" 223 "Skutočná' clona" 224 "Skutočná' ISO" 225 "Trhová' ISO" 226 "ISO iba pri AutoISO" 227 "Nastavené Ev (Tv+Av)" 228 "Namerané Ev (Bv+Sv)" 229 "Nastavené Bv (jas)" 230 "Namerané Bv" 231 "Preexpozícia (bez blesku)" 232 "Svetelnosť scény" 233 "Video" 234 "Video->" 235 "Video - režim" 236 "Video - bitová rýchlosť" 237 "Video - kvalita" 238 "Extra fotooperácie" 239 "Extra fotooperácie->" 240 "Prestav čas uzávierky" 241 " Násobok" 242 "Prestav clonu" 243 "Prestav ISO" 244 " Násobok" 245 "Prestav vzdialenosť" 246 " Násobok (mm)" 247 "Stupňuj expozíciu pri sérii" 248 "Stupňuj expozíciu pri sérii->" 249 "Tv - stupňuj čas" 250 "Av - stupňuj clonu" 251 "Stupňuj ISO" 252 " Násobok" 253 "Stupňuj vzdialenosť (MF)" 254 " Násobok (mm)" 255 "Smer stupňovania" 256 "Autoštart" 257 "Povoľ USB spúšť" 258 "Riaď expozíciu (bez blesku)" 259 "Riaď expozíciu (bez blesku)->" 260 "Prepočítaj expozíciu" 261 "Prepočítaj Tv expozíciu" 262 "Prepočítaj Av expozíciu" 263 "Prepočítaj ISO expozíciu" 264 "Nuluj hodnoty pri štarte" 265 "Zobraz Canon preexpozíciu" 266 "RAW suma/priemer do JPG" 267 "Prepni fotoaparát\ndo režimu fotografovania a urob\njednu snímku." 268 "Vyber RAW súbor" 269 "RAW suma" 270 "RAW priemer" 271 "Málo miesta na karte:\n%dM vyžadované, %dM dostupné." 272 "Zobraz OSD pri náhľade" 273 "Zobraz dáta parametrov" 274 "Vzdialenosť od šošoviek" 275 "Pri štarte zruš stupňovanie" 276 "Vytvor kartu s dvoma partíciami" 277 "Zameň partitície" 278 "Toto ZNIČÍ VŠETKY INFORMÁCIE\nna karte. Pokračovať?" 279 "Táto karta má iba jednu partíciu." 280 "Chyba" 281 "Varovanie" 282 "Informácia" 283 "RGB zebra (len preexpozícia)" 284 "Stav ND filtra" 285 "Mriežka histogramu" 286 "OSD varovanie" 287 "OSD varovanie - pozadie" 288 "Ikona voľného miesta" 289 "Voľné miesto - ikona" 290 "Voľné miesto na karte" 291 "Voľné miesto - %" 292 "Voľné miesto - MB" 293 "Veľkosť voľného miesta" 294 "Zostatok snímok v RAW" 295 "Zostatok pre RAW" 296 "Stav RAW" 297 "Údaje pri videu" 298 " Typ násobku" 299 "Povoľ užívateľské menu" 300 "Užívateľské menu" 301 " " 302 "Rozsah konvertora, 100=1x" 303 "Indikátor voľného miesta" 304 " Veľkosť zobrazenia" 305 " Šírka/Výška" 306 " Prah v %" 307 " Prah v MB" 308 "Jednotka varovania" 309 "Prah varovania" 310 "Optický zoom" 311 "Hodiny->" 312 "Nastavenie hodín" 313 "Formát hodín" 314 "Pozadie voľného miesta" 315 "Indikátor 12 h formátu" 316 "Pri pol. stlačení spúšte" 317 "Zobrazenie RAW" 318 "RAW->" 319 "Voľné miesto na karte" 320 "Voľné miesto->" 321 "Užívateľské Auto ISO" 322 "Užívateľské Auto ISO->" 323 "Povoľ užívateľské Auto ISO" 324 "Maximálny čas" 325 "Užívateľský násobok (1/FL/násobok)" 326 "IS násobok (Tv*násobok)" 327 "Max ISO HI (x10)" 328 "Max ISO AUTO (x10)" 329 "Min ISO (x10)" 330 "Názov menu - textu" 331 "Názov menu - pozadie" 332 "Kurzor - text" 333 "Kurzor - pozadie" 334 "Centruj menu" dobre Category:Language files Category:slovak